justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Sweat
|allapp = - present }} Just Sweat is a mode in the series that was first introduced in . In later games, it featured more physical routines. This mode calculates how many calories the player burns. The mode also made an appearance in all four of the Japanese games: , , , and . The mode was re-named as "Playlists" in . The mode was re-named once again in as "Sweat & Playlists", but only on eighth generation consoles, as the mode is the same version from the previous game for seventh generation consoles. Since then, the mode is the same as in the previous installment in the future games. Just Dance Warm-Up The beginning of the Just Sweat series most likely began in the very first game. There is a song called Warm Up that features a routine similar to ’s Sweat Mode routines. / In and , one can play just like they would in Just Dance mode, only it tracks your movements and will give the player Sweat Points. To use this feature, the player can pick how many songs they want to do, and how long they want to do it. The player can also keep a record. The song selection will change colors. When selecting a routine, it automatically plays the song instead of giving the player the option to pressing "A" to start the song. Unlike the other games, Just Sweat in these games only supports one player. Just Dance 3/Just Dance Wii 2 In Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Wii 2, you can dance to any routine and it calculates "Sweat Points" which are not to be confused with calories; twenty sweat points is equal to about one calorie if you are doing the dance properly and not just shaking the remote. At various goals of sweat points, it will give you a message saying how many sweat points you earned and an activity that is equivalent to how many you earned. In Just Dance 3, the game introduced a sweat routine for I Was Made For Lovin' You. The routine was made specifically for exercise. It had much more athletic moves. Just Dance 3 also introduced "Sweat Mashups". These mashups contained more physical moves than the average mashups. Unlike Just Dance 2 and Just Dance Wii, Just Sweat in this game can now support up to four players instead of only one player. Just Dance 4 A new type of sweat mode was in Just Dance 4. This calculates calories burned on the songs you complete. This version had pre-programmed sweat routines. After completing a routine, the game would assign you a song based on how well you completed the original routine, either assigning you an "Intense" or a "Cool" song. Sweat mash-ups did not continue into this game. The five workout sessions included in Just Sweat are as follows: *Note: Swinging 60's Workout must be unlocked via the Wheel of Gifts. Aerobics_In_Space.png|Aerobics In Space Cheerleaders_Boot_Camp.png|Cheerleaders Boot Camp Electro_Body_Combat.png|Electro Body Combat Sweat_Around_The_World.png|Sweat Around The World Swinging_60s_Workout.png|Swinging 60's Workout Just Dance 2014/Just Dance Wii U Sweat Mode returned in Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Wii U where you could pick how many songs you'd like to do depending on what Minute option you have chosen and you even have the choice to choose the playlist's songs yourself, with your calories tracked. In Just Dance 2014, players could now purchase sweat routines with 10 Mojo Coins in the in-game shop, along with sweat mash-ups for 5-10 Mojo Coins. You also have the option to do "Just Sweat Free Mode" where you are put back in the main menu, you can play whichever songs you like, and the game will keep track of your calories. However, entering the World Dance Floor or starting a JD Battle will end free mode. When you select a Minute option, you can select the following options: * 10 Minutes (3 Songs of choice) * 20 Minutes (6 songs of choice) * 40 Minutes (10 songs of choice) Just Dance 2015 Sweat mode did not return in Just Dance 2015 and was re-named as "Playlists" where you can still select the Minute options from the last game. Also, Non-Stop Shuffle has returned for this game. However, you can turn on a calorie counter, if you want to keep track of how many calories you've burned. Just Dance 2016 The mode has been re-named and has appeared once again in Just Dance 2016 as "Sweat & Playlists" for eighth generation consoles. The features in Sweat & Playlists are the same from the last game, but unlike the previous games, you can build a custom playlist with up to 25 songs. It also says now how long the song lasts and how many calories you can burn. To fulfill the progress bar, you have to dance 180 minutes. Non-Stop Shuffle has made a re-appearance once again in this game, and the calorie counter cannot be disabled this time. On seventh generation consoles, the mode is the same from the previous game. Just Dance 2017/Just Dance 2018/ On these games, the mode is the same as Just Dance 2016. However, on Just Dance 2018, there is a separate button instead of it being on the menu. Additionally, on eighth-generation consoles, the limit to how many playlists you can create has been removed. However, there is a limit on Just Dance 2018. On , the ability to create playlists was removed. It was added on December 20, 2018. There are also pre-made playlists which you can save to keep. There are also themed playlists, with routines of a certain theme. There is also a playlist with every routine you have favorited. There are also now effort ratings, which replace the game’s difficulty ratings. There are Low, Moderate, and Intense ratings. JD18-sweatgameplay.png|''Footloose'' on Just Dance 2018 Sweat Mode JD17-sweatgameplay.png|''September'' on Just Dance 2017 Sweat Mode Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition The mode in Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition has all of the same features from Just Dance 2014. However, the mode has been renamed to "Bully's Beat Camp", and all of the sweat options have a Yo-kai as their icon. The 10-minute option has Jibanyan as it's icon, the 20-minute option has Captain Bully (Burī-taichō) as its icon, the 40-minute option has Whisper (Wisupā) (in a muscular form) as its icon, and the free mode has Wiglin (Wakamekun) as its icon. Trivia * The background for Just Dance 3’s Sweat Routines and Sweat Mashups has a mirror in Wii and PS3, while on Xbox, it's replaced by a large window. * In Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance 2017, after playing a song in Sweat & Playlists, the score screen will not contain your score; instead, it will only show how many calories you have burned, the amount of stars you have obtained, how much time you have played the mode, and the amount of songs you have played. * In Just Dance 2016, new scores will not be saved. * Just Dance 2's and Just Dance 3's Just Sweat modes act as a scheduled exercise program, where your goal is to get a certain amount of Sweat Points each day. Gallery Jd16-community-logo-sweat.png|Sweat & Playlists Logo (Just Dance 2016) Sweatmode_2016.jpg Sweatmode_menu.jpg Cluster_item_sweat.png|Logo on JD2017 Controller App Jd2020 sweat wii icon.png|''Sweat and Playlists'' icon (Wii) Videos Just Dance 2 That's Not My Name Sweat Mode Wii on wii u Just Dance Summer Party Just Sweat Mode 6 Songs Wii On Wii u Gonna Make You Sweat - Just Dance 3 - Wii Workouts Just Sweat Mode - Just Dance 4 for Wii Sweaty Choreos Just Dance Playlist| 2014 Just Dance Wii U Sweat Playlist 20 Minute Work Out 5 stars wii u Just Dance 2015 - Sweat Mode - 10 songs Just Dance 2016 - Sweat Mode - 10 songs Sweat Playlist (10 Minutes) - 舞力全开2015 Just Dance Yo Kai Watch Special Edition Bullys Beat Camp Playlist 6 songs wii u Sweat & Playlists - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 Sweat Mode - 10 songs Just Dance 2018- Sweat Mode - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2019 Sweat Mode Gameplay References Site Navigation Category:Game Features Category:Just Sweat Category:Just Dance Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition